6. Kapitel: Abreise von Gleis neundreiviertel
Band 1 / Kapitelübersichten 6. Kapitel: Abreise von Gleis neundreiviertel (im Original: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) Am 1. September um 11 Uhr soll Harrys Zug nach Hogwarts am Bahnhof King's Cross vom Gleis neundreiviertel abfahren. Onkel Vernon bringt ihn zum Bahnhof, weist hämisch darauf hin, dass "sein" Gleis nicht existiere und wünscht ihm schadenfroh ein schönes Schuljahr. Harry steht mit seinem schweren Koffer voller Zauberschulsachen und seiner inzwischen Hedwig getauften Schneeule ziemlich ratlos zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10. Als Harry viele erstaunte und verständnislose Blicke von Passanten wegen seiner Schneeeule Hedwig bekommt, entschließt er sich einen Wachmann nach dem Zug nach Hogwarts, der um 11.00 Uhr abfahren soll, zu fragen. Der Wachmann wird ziemlich ärgerlich, weil er noch nie etwas von Hogwarts gehört hat und auch kein Zug um 11.00 Uhr abfährt. Harry trifft auf eine Gruppe von Menschen, einer rundlichen rothaarigen Frau, die von einer rothaarigen Tochter und vier ebenfalls rothaarigen Söhnen (alle haben Schrankkoffer und einer einen Eulenkäfig dabei) begleitet wird. Die Frau erklärt ihm, wie der magische Zugang zum "Gleis neundreiviertel" funktioniert. Ihren Anweisungen folgend kommt Harry rechtzeitig auf den für Muggel verborgenen Bahnsteig, wo ein altertümlicher roter Zug mit einem Schild "Hogwarts Express" wartet und etliche Schülerinnen und Schüler, nebst Haustieren und begleitenden Verwandten durcheinander laufen. Wie sich herausstellt, bringt die rothaarige Frau mit ihrer Tochter Ginny zusammen die vier Brüder zum Zug: Percy, der älteste, ist Vertrauensschüler. Zwei identisch aussehende rothaarige Zwillingsbrüder, George und Fred, sind an der Schule wohl als Unruhestifter bekannt und Ron, der jüngste der Brüder, kommt wie Harry dieses Jahr in die erste Klasse. Die Zwillingsbrüder entdecken Harrys Narbe, als sie ihm helfen seinen schweren Koffer in ein Abteil zu wuchten und verbreiten die Nachricht, wer er ist. Ron Weasley teilt sich mit Harry das Abteil und die beiden freunden sich auf der Fahrt an. Harry erfährt, dass Ron aus einer kinderreichen Zaubererfamilie stammt und dass er als jüngster von sechs Söhnen genau wie Harry bisher nie was Eigenes kriegt, sondern immer das abgelegte Zeug seiner älteren Brüder. Harry, der zum ersten Mal Geld hat sich Leckereien im Zug zu kaufen, genießt sie mit Ron zusammen. Ron ist natürlich neugierig auf den berühmten Harry Potter und auf alles, was er über die damaligen Geschehnisse noch weiß, Harry umgekehrt will von Ron alles über den Zaubereralltag erfahren. * Beispielsweise erzählt ihm Ron, dass seine beiden ältesten Brüder nicht mehr in Hogwarts sind, sondern als Drachenwärter und Fluchbrecher arbeiten. * Er berichtet über die jüngste Aufregung in der magischen Welt: Bei der völlig sicheren Zaubererbank Gringotts habe tatsächlich ein Einbruch stattgefunden und dahinter könne nur ein mächtiger schwarzer Magier stecken. * Er weiht Harry in den populären Zauberersport Quidditch ein. * Er regt Harry dazu an, ebenfalls die Karten berühmter Hexen und Zauberer zu sammeln, die in Schokofrosch-Packungen enthalten sind. Auf einer der Sammelkarten kann Harry einiges über den derzeitigen Schulleiter von Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, nachlesen und sein Foto ansehen, das wie alle Zaubererfotos beweglich ist. Während der Reise lernt Harry noch einige weitere Erstklässler kennen, die ins Abteil kommen: * Neville Longbottom, der seine Kröte sucht. * Hermine Granger, eine nervige Erstklässlerin, die herunterrasselt, dass sie muggelstämmig ist, aber schon alle Zauberbücher für die erste Klasse gelesen hat, einige Zaubersprüche kennt, Hintergrundinfos über die magische Geschichte gelesen hat ... Ron und Harry hoffen, in Hogwarts möglichst wenig mit dieser aufgeregten Besserwisserin zu tun zu haben. * Schließlich präsentiert sich auch Draco Malfoy mit seinen beiden Freunden Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle. Mit einem verächtlichen Seitenhieb auf Ron bietet er Harry an, ihm bei der Auswahl "angemessener" Freunde in Zaubererkreisen behilflich zu sein. Harry lehnt sein arrogantes Angebot erbost ab und damit ist die Feindschaft zwischen den beiden besiegelt. Als der Hogwarts Express bei Dunkelheit den Bahnhof Hogsmeade erreicht, bringt Hagrid die Erstklässler der Tradition gemäß über den großen See in den unterirdischen Hafen von Schloss Hogwarts und übergibt sie dort der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall. Erwähnte magische Literatur: * Geschichte der modernen Magie * Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste * Große Chronik der Zauberer des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts Am Rande erwähnt: Nicolas Flamel, Agrippa, Morgana, Hengist von Woodcroft, Alberich Grunnion, Circe, Merlin, Cliodna Link zum Artikel Nachträgliche Änderungen 6. Kapitel im Film Wie im Buch hat Harry zunächst Probleme das Gleis zu finden. Im Zug sitzt er in einem Abteil mit Ron Weasley und isst mit ihm Süßigkeiten vom Wagen. Hermine kommt herein und anders als im Buch zaubert sie auch: Sie repariert Harrys Brille. Vom Bahnhof in Hogsmeade werden die Schüler wie im Buch von Hagrid mit Booten zur Schule gebracht. Weder Neville noch Draco kommen im Film in Harrys Abteil. en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 1G